The storage and display of images, such as photographs often significantly contributes to their value. That is, if a picture is never displayed, its value will likely not be realized. Even if the picture is displayed, the mounting of the picture may contribute to its degradation. That is, many current mounting components tend to deteriorate over time, thereby creating the risk of releasing the photograph from the mount. In addition, some mounts may actually degrade the retained photograph. This deterioration of the photograph may result from contact or exposure of the mount to the photograph. Chemicals from the mount may leech into the photograph and distort the image quality.
A further problem exists in mounting a picture to a given page in a desired location. Thus, misalignment often occurs. Devices employed for mounting pictures have utilized double-sided adhesive stickers which were stuck to the back of picture at the corners and then stuck to a mounting sheet by moistening the stickers. However, these adhesives are generally harmful to the photograph or prohibitively expensive.
Alternatively, slits in a mounting sheet have been used to retain a photograph with respect to the sheet. The slits are cut in the sheet and allow no user modification. Thus, there is no ability to locate the photograph in a particular location on a page.
Therefore, the need exists for a retention system that can retain a photograph without exposing the photograph to damaging adhesives. The need also exists for a system in which photographs are operably aligned with a mount or retainer, and the combination can be readily aligned with a page. A further need exists for a system that can be readily located with respect to a page such that a resulting location of the photograph is visible during the mounting process.